Kitty's Acting Weird
by IHKF
Summary: Kitty spends a little too much time on the computer and gets addicted.Her new sister, Elismy, can't seem to get it away from her. What actions will Kitty take to keep her 'precious? Some Kurtty fluff at the end.


I know this is probably terrible but it was written at 4:00 IN THE MORNING! YES 4:00 IN THE MORNING! I WAS BORED SO PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

One night, Kitty Pryde found the website by the name of 'YouTube'. She found it halariouse and decided to spend her time over the weekend watching it. She stayed up a little too late, which is from 8:00 at night to 10:00 in the morning, and didn't get any sleep. A knock came at the door of her room. "Hey Kitty, you up?" A new student by the name of Elismy called. Elismy was Kitty's new sister that her parents just adopted. She walked in and saw Kitty sitting on her bed with the labtop on her legs, typing things in. She had tiny bags under her eyes and was staring contently at the screen.

"Sis? Have you been up all night?" Kitty looked up. "Huh?" She slowly turned towards the window as rays shined in and turned back to her sister. In a montone, nonchalant voice she answered "Yeah." Raising an eyebrow, Elismy walked over to Kitty. "Sis, I think it's time you put that labtop away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"TWO CAMELS IN A TINY CAR!"

Elismy was taken aback. "What?"

Kitty typed something into the labtop and played a video of two camels in a tiny white vehical moaning and groaning. Elismy cocked her other eyebrow. "How in the-? That's it. Give it!"

"NO!"

Elismy fell back onto her butt as Kitty yanked the labtop back once again. "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" She screeched as she fell backwards. Kitty typed something else into YouTube. She turned the screen around so her sister could see a brown Sonic fan-charecter point and laugh saying; "WAH-HA! HE SAID BALLS!" Elismy growled and gritted her teeth. "Darn it, Kitty! GUYS!" She ran out of the room.

SLAM!

The entire team turned towards the door.

Elismy stood there, breathing heavily. "KITTY STAYED ON THE COMPUTER ALL NIGHT WITHOUT A WINK OF SLEEP AND NOW SHE'S SAYING WEIRD THINGS SO I THINK SHE'S DELARIOUS!"

The group looked at eachother. This group consisted of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rouge, and Evan.

**A few seconds later...**

"Kitty, please give the labtop up."

"No."

"Kitty, now." Jean held out her hand to the brunette, scrunching her fingers in a 'hand it over' motion. She only hissed.

"Did...did she just...did she just hiss at me?" The red-head voiced, obviously taken aback. "Yeah, she did." Rouge replied. "That's it. We'll take it by force then." Scott announced.

"NO!" Elismy screeched. "I tried...she will HURT YOU if ya try taking it away from her like that!" Scott rolled his eyes. "Come on Evan!" The two walked up to Shadowcat and started trying to yank the portable computer away. "NO!!!!" Kitty whined. "DARN! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN YOU LOOK!" Evan cried, straining his muscles. "HOW DO YOU GET SUCH BAD GRADES IN P.E?!" Scott yelled. Kitty stuck one foot onto Scott's stomach and the other on Evan's and shoved them away. The same result Elismy got took place with a loud thud.

Parting with her labtop for a few seconds Kitty got up. She pointed at Evan. "Pwned." Then at Scott. "Pwned." She clapped and pointed her fingers like gun shapes at them both. "Double pwned." She then sat back down and gathered up the tiny bit of technology in her hands. The boys got back up. "Pwned? Wha-what?" Scott exclaimed, wiping his shirt. "I don't know. She said two camels in a tiny car to me earlier so..."

"IT ONLY MAKES SENSE IF YOU WATCH =3!"

"=3?"

"YES!"

"Dosen't that make a kitty face if you type it?"

"NO! IT'S =3!"

Elismy knew that if they were a cartoon (A/N: TEE HEE!) question marks would appear over their heads. She sighed. "Kitty, please just set the labtop down."

"NO!!!!NEVER!!!"

Kitty got up and bent over. "LEROOOYYY!!!" She charged and head-butted her way through the group. "JENKINS!!!!" She then made a run for it down the hallway. The six teenagers stood there, perplexed expressions clouding their faces. "Alright...Kitty's gone mad!" Kurt exclaimed. They rest nodded their heads in agreement.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Kitty was out of breath and was hunched over, breathing heavily. The six other teens were quite the same. The six teens were soaked in pond water while Kitty had pieces of fruit in her hair. "I'll try this time." Kurt said, water dripped from his hair and he had a fish clinging to his ear. He pulled it off with annoyance before talking. "Kitty...please give the labtop over and get some rest." Kitty stared blankly at him for a few moments before smiling. "Sure thing, Fuzzy!" She walked up to him, handed the labtop over, and walked away. The five others watched in pure astonishment at Kurt's random victory. "Well that was...easy." Kurt shrugged uncomfortably.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION! I DO NOT OWN =3! RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON DOES AND HIS SHOW ROCKS! XD I **DO** OWN ELISMY, HOWEVER!

I realize some might of been OOC, but it was still funny, right? I hope so! Please review! That's right! Click that little text right down there. No. Not that little text. Yes-NO! NO! NOT THAT ONE! YES! THAT ONE! THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND IT HAS THE LITTLE COMIC TALK THING NEXT TO IT! YES! THAT ONE! NOW CLICK IT PLEASE!


End file.
